


Birthday Gift ?

by Calla_Lily



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Lily/pseuds/Calla_Lily
Summary: It's a spontaneous birthday gift Jae suddenly give to Wonpil .
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Birthday Gift ?

"Pil , what do you think ?"

"Think what ?"

Jae turn himself from the mirror into Wonpil who sit quietly on the bed playing some note on his mini keyboard . He don't even lift his head to look at what is Jae asking about .

"This Wonpil . This ."

Jae is now sitting by Wonpil's side , shoving his face right in front of the younger to gain his attention . Wonpil involuntary retracting himself a little , but finally looking at what the older try to show him .

"Eohh ?"

"Why ? I look weird ?"

Wonpil just blinking his eyes in response . He then shift his eyes to Jae's lip , fixated his gaze on that soft plumpy lip . Jae just let the younger eyes lingering on him though he can feels the heat start creeping out on his white milky face .

"No , you don't look weird ."

"Seriously ? Then why you look at it like you gonna eat it up ?"

Wonpil laugh cutely at that remarks and he unconsciously touching the corner of Jae's lip with his small fingers .

"It doesn't hurt hyung ?"

"No , it doesn't . It's not a real piercing . So , how do it looks on me ?"

Jae asking again , calmly . His eyes is on Wonpil , completely not aware at how intense Jae is looking at him right now . His fingers still on his lip , touching the ring hoop on it not realising how is that soft touch of him making Jae's heart beating faster .

"You look cool hyung . A bad boy vibe ."

"Oh yeah ?"

"Eohh !"

Wonpil sincerely answer his hyung , smiling so wide at the older . Making Jae smile too .

"Then how about ..."

The next thing Wonpil know is Jae already kissing him by the lip . Wonpil is too shock either to retract himself or to respond to the kiss . He don't even close his eyes , neither Jae . They just locking their eyes together with different feelings . Wonpil with his shocking look on his eyes , while Jae's eyes shoot a hot fire from it but still cautious with the younger reaction . Though Wonpil didn't respond - yet - but he's feel relieved because his kiss not been rejected .

"Happy birthday Pil ."

Jae whisper so close on Wonpil's lip , his hand still holding onto Wonpil's nape firmly while his thumb softly brushing on it . 

"What's with you hyung ?"

Jae smile so fondly . Their foreheads leaning towards each other and Jae steal a short kiss from the younger , taking advantage from their intimate position .

"That's how a bad boy wishing you a happy birthday ."

Wonpil smile so wide , a sincere happy boxy smile until his eyes turn into a crescent moon with an adorable wrinkles around it . He slides his both hand on Jae's waist , hugging the older lovingly . 

"Are you wishing everyone else's birthday the same bad boy way you did to me ?"

"No , it's only happens because it's you ."

Jae is sweet but Wonpil never expect Jae can be this sweet . He feels so giddy right now , but he refrain himself from kissing the older back . He just tilt his head a little and smile softly .

"Thank you hyung ."

"Just that ? Just a thank you ?"

This is why Wonpil loves to tease Jae . His reaction always cute like now , how he's frowning from Wonpil only 'thank you' . His dissatisfied feeling are so obvious . But Wonpil is Wonpil , he still want to tease the older .

"Hmm thank you . What else should I said ?"

Wonpil try to sound as sincere as he can without a hint of playfulness .

"N-no , I mean ... Well , yeah I guess so . You're welcome "

Wonpil just love Jae so much , as much as Jae loves him too . Though they never said it out loud , they both know the feelings they have for each other . They don't need to talk about it verbally , because all that feeling transmitted by how they treat and act towards each other .

And this time , Wonpil kissing Jae for real . He start with a soft smooch on the lip , nose , forehead , both of the eyes , both of the fluffy cheeks and move back to the lip . Wonpil looking at Jae so fondly , smiling again .

"Thank you hyung . I usually have a thousand words to say but I don't this time . I just know thank you for now . Really . Thank you ."

Jae is smiling , fondly . He wipes the almost fall tears from the younger lovely eyes . It's Wonpil anyway , he's a crybaby after all but Jae love it . He hug Wonpil tightly , rubbing his hand on the back knowing it's always calming the younger .

"Happy birthday Pil . This is cliché but thank you for being born and thank you for being a part of my life . Thank you so much for being patience with me all this time . Thank you for never give up with me and thank you for choosing staying by my side no matter how bad I treat you . Thank you Wonpil . Thank you so much ."

That's it . Wonpil is crying , sobbing his heart out drenching Jae's shirt but both don't care about it . They just want to savour this moment as long as they can . Jae still humming softly to calm the younger but Wonpil pull himself a little from the hug to look at Jae . 

"My gift ?"

"Here ."

And Jae pull Wonpil for another kiss . A tender and intimate kiss , and this time Wonpil respond to it properly . He wraps his hand around Jae's neck and Jae cupping Wonpil's face firmly just to deepening the kiss . Once they stop from it because they need to breathe , they just laugh and smile at each other .

"Are you planning for this hyung ? Pretend to ask my opinion about the lip ring just to kiss me ?"

Jae laugh out loud at that . Wonpil always confident . 

"You're so full of yourself !"

"But honestly , I don't plan on that . I really want to ask your opinion but your response lead me to do it ."

Wonpil blinking again . He really don't get it .

"My response ? What did I do ?"

"You touch my lip Wonpil ."

"Just that ? I don't know it's consider a seduction to you hyung ."

Wonpil laugh again , teasing the older patience . And Jae just cut that annoying laugh by suppressing Wonpil on his chest . 

"You're so annoying ."

Wonpil wiggling himself out from Jae's firm hold and steal a kiss again . 

"I never dream my birthday this year will be this sweet . Thanks to you hyung ."

Now Jae is blushing hard . He's always weak when Wonpil being all soft like this . And Wonpil seems to know that weakness very well . Knowing how embarrassed is Jae right now , Wonpil stop the teasing . They just keep on staring , silently telling each other how much they're in love .

"But seriously hyung , you really don't buy anything for me ?"

"Oh my god Wonpil ! Do you really need to ask about it again ? While we're having our moment ? Right now ?"

Wonpil slap Jae's chest playfully before he reply to Jae .

"Hyung ! You can just said _'i don't buy you a gift but I can give you all my times to kiss and cuddle you all night long'_ . You ruined the moment . You really are helpless hyung !"

"What ?? I ruined the moment ? Just say you want me to cuddle and kiss you all night long ! No need to raise your voice at me !"

"You raising your voice too !"

"You -

_Chuppp !_

"He he he he he . I love you hyung ."

Jae sigh . But his eyes become softer as he look at giggly Wonpil . He'll never said it but deep inside he knows he's not gonna change Wonpil for anything else . Not even for a whole store of Fender . That's how much Kim Wonpil mean to him .

Jae press his lip on Wonpil's forehead before moving to his eyes , cheeks , nose and lip - mimicking what Wonpil did to him earlier . He rub his hand softly on the younger cheeks before taking all of his times kissing the younger lovingly . Wonpil pleasantly received all the loves Jae's giving to him and he's not gonna waste every moment he get to share together with the older .

This night , is another moment they cherish each other equally . And it's becomes more sentimental to them because it's a special day for them . A day when the love of Jae's life , one and only Kim Wonpil born to this world . And Jae really meant all the thanks he said to Wonpil earlier . He's thankful to have Wonpil in his life .

"I love you too , so much ."

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's Wonpil's special day , I push myself to write something . And it's sloppy since I'm sleepy . But whatever , I still want to share it .
> 
> Happy Birthday Kim Wonpil ! I love you 💜


End file.
